Home-care services are provided to patients who reside in houses or sanatoriums. A caregiver who is employed by a service provider visits a patient in person, and provides the patient with a care service suitable for the patient, such as nursing, therapy, bathing, dressing, preparation of meals, grocery shopping, ordering prescription, laundry, escort services on medical visits, and other personal care services.
Home-care services are provided based on a public medical insurance system or a private medical insurance system. Therefore, a designated caregiver visits a patient assigned to the designated caregiver at an appointed time and provides a scheduled service to the patient.
In a conventional method for managing a care service, a care service start time and a care service end time for a patient are managed through documentation. This may imposed excessive burden of work on caregivers.
Moreover, when a mobile terminal is used in the related art to manage care services, when a caregiver visits a patient while holding the terminal, a position of the terminal is checked using a global positioning system (GPS), and the terminal determines a time of arrival at a patient's location as a care service start time, and determines a time at which the terminal departs from the patient's location by at least a predetermined distance as a care service end time. However, such a method has a drawback in that the terminal of the caregiver and a server managing the terminal should always be connected through a network. That is, if the terminal and the management server are not connected through a network, the management server cannot recognize where the terminal apparatus is. Consequently, it is difficult to determine exactly the care service start time and the care service end time.
Furthermore, according to the conventional methods, a caregiver may deliberately falsify a care service start time and a care service end time.